The embodiments herein relate generally to personal accessories, and more particularly, to a key management system and organizer
Keys are conventionally stored on a key ring or key chain. Conventional key chains are bulky, the keys jingle, and the sharp edges of the keys can poke into thighs, hands, and other objects. There are some key chains that attempt to solve these problems. Primarily, these key chains function similar to a Swiss Army knife, wherein the keys pivot out of a housing. However, the Swiss Army knife-style key chains result in stacked keys, wherein the keys in the central portion of the stack are difficult to access. The screws that keep the housing together often become loose and, when tightened too much, the keys are hard to access.
Therefore, what is needed is a key management system and organize that enables easy access to keys, when needed for use, yet holds the keys securely together in a case such that the keys do not jingle, nor do the edges of the keys have the ability to stab a user.